The specific objectives of this proposal are: 1. To synthesize a variety of potential bioreductive alkylating agents. 2. Some of the above will be natural products: mitomycin, nanaomycin, griseusin, juglomycin and adriamycin. 3. To investigate the biological activiy of the compounds prepared as potential antineoplastic agents.